Thank You
by eatsyourface
Summary: When he failed to save the life of an innocent, all of people to turn to, he never expected his 'worst enemy.'


**Disclaimer:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, the Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain, but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 written by me, Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou).  
'Thank You' is written, sung and copyright by Dido. I do not claim ownership to this song.  
  
**Notes:** I enjoyed writing this. I think my writing is improving. Erm, like 'Secret Agent Man,' a fic will be coming out after this, but again, not for a while.  
I hope you enjoy reading this.  
  
**Warnings:** I used two 'evil' words. So sue me.  
  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst(?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_We've been partners for- how long? And we've been enemies for longer. So it surprises me when I find myself saying…_  
  
**_Thank You_**  
  
I get up slowly, dragging myself to the bathroom. There's nobody at home now; you've left for work already. It's the usual morning procedure of brushing teeth, rinsing, spitting and then the shower.  
It'll just be another day at work today, nothing much to look forward to. Ah, pardon me for that. It'll just be another day at work today, nothing at **all** to look forward to.  
After dressing, I walk slowly downstairs, and make myself some tea. I grab myself a bagel, and I sit down at the table to think…  
About what happened to that girl.  
  
**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all**  
  
Like you, I'm one of those people who get the lucky job of saving the world 'once in a while.' And 'every now and then,' I get to save a human life as well. Only, I failed in that as well.  
It was so close. My team and I had arrived there at the scene. She- the hostage- was there, covered in bruises. She could've gone out naked and nobody would've noticed the difference between that, and a purple cat suit. 'My people' stationed themselves around me, while I set to work on healing her. It was almost there, her pain, was disappearing. I could feel it, and I could see it in her eyes, and in the way she held my hand.  
And then They appeared, catching us by surprise. My healing power was tuned in, and it took me a while to 'switch' to the Fighter within.  
A while was all they needed, and the next thing we know it, she's dying.  
They've held her up in the air, torturing her with 'Spirit Hellhole.' And she's screaming and writhing, trying to get away from the spiritual fires that are hurting her, burning her up with out leaving a mark on her.  
I'm not sure if you've ever actually dealt with something like that. It's like fire. It looks like fire. It feels like fire. It smells like fire. It is fire, but it isn't. If you touched it, it would hurt like hell. But it wouldn't leave a mark on you, rather, burn away your insides- physical, mental, and emotional. Some of our best agents were murdered with 'Spirit Hellhole;' and it took us a while to work out the cause of death.  
I couldn't do anything- like you, my power is that of the Stars, and some minor control with wind. Using it would only make it worse. We needed someone who could put out the flames, or go in themselves, and protect her from 'Spirit Hellhole' with 'Spirit Hellhole-' if that made sense. But none there controlled water, and none were strong enough to withstand the Spiritual flames, much less conjure them. See, if someone with the power of fire had gone in, they could've invoked The Fire, creating a sort of shield to absorb and combat the flames. I don't know where you've been if you have never heard of the term 'Fight fire with fire.' Yes, that's what I'm talking about. A few people there could've handled it… if they had more power. I know that Rei could. You probably could've, even if you're not as strong as her. After all, your Star Power feeds your Fire Power.  
She died while we were attacking Them, trying to free her. Some of us never got to see the light of day again; they were so powerful.  
So I guess this morning suits. Grey morning, to fit my grey mood.  
  
**And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
it's not so bad**  
  
The little illustration I hold inside my mind of all the people I care for includes you, for some reason. Didn't you try to kill me once before? But then Toju introduced us, along with Taiki. Well, the both of us knew him before then, but it took him and more to keep us from killing each other. What were Toju's exact words? Oh yes.  
_'You three are to work together, in monitoring your part of town. You are to protect the innocents, and kill the evil doers. And by evil doers, I don't mean your average cat burglar, or even that psychopathic murderer that lives next-door. I mean the lean, mean, killing machines with the long claws, red eyes, and black magic running through their veins.'_ There was more. _'It isn't possible for you to work together at the same time, and still live apart. You're stuck with each other. Some of these monsters are too powerful to kill to worry about a ten minute drive to someone's house. Think 'Piper, Phoebe and Paige' from that American TV show. Charmed.'_ And this is where we are today.  
And then I look up from my tea, and I see an image.  
You're running your hands through my hair, and you're holding me close.  
But I jerk myself out of that little 'nightmare.' I'm not interested in you, and you are definitely not interested in me. Need I remind you about your interest in that interesting red-headed beauty? Though, I can't blame you. Who wouldn't?  
It helps though. It helps because even though you're an egotistical bastard, you still have your good points. And some of them include knowing when to shut up if someone is upset, when to speak, and when to comfort them.  
Things get easier with you around.  
  
**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again**  
  
So after I finish my bagel and tea, quickly grab my brief case, and head out. The Ferrari still hasn't recovered from that little rescue, so now I am forced to take the bus.  
It has already left. Have I mentioned that I have this major head-ache, and that Toju-'san' probably isn't going to shut up about it? So sue me. I had something to drink last night.  
It was after patrolling. I felt the need to drown myself. In a bottle of vodka. I came home rip-roaring drunk and I woke up just fine. Being a Healer has its times. This was one of them. So that was the reason why I ended up crashing on the couch. You were that tall, dark idiot that woke me up at 3am yelling at me, correct? Just be glad I was too tired to do anything then, otherwise you'd regret that your father ever gave your mother the first kiss. Or the other way around.  
More to the point, something must've happened between then and now, because that headache head has returned.  
That leaves me sitting down on the seat at the bus stop, waiting another 30 minutes for the bus. So this means that I am late for work as well.  
  
**And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad  
It's not so bad and**  
  
I was an hour late when I arrived- I don't know how I managed that, and the Boss wasn't all too happy with me. He let me off though, because I was a 'Good agent that was valuable to this organization.' After that conversation, our department was called to a meeting. Yes, it was about the 'mysterious death' of the girl.  
_'It was as if she were burned to death…. Yet all the damage is internal- you can't see a single mark on her outside.'_ The Doctor that had come (free) with the slides was pretty worried. And I was just disturbed, because this was the girl that I had tried and failed to save. I am not going to tell you what happened- because you probably know already. The meeting ended approximately half an hour ago, and I am now walking through the doors to grab myself a coffee from the cafeteria of death. It's time for lunch now, and I am thanking Kami that Jusai hasn't called for me yet. I really don't need to put up with him demanding to know where I was last night, and the night before that. He'll be going on about 'some girl being found dead, and if the FBI had anything to do with it.'  
"Yo. How's it going?" calls out Zyun, this major ass with a speech impediment on the team. He's raised his eyebrow and he has his 'What the hell is wrong with you today' look.  
Working for the CIA has its perks. I just need to work out what they are. Everyone around me is whispering, staring in my direction, and it is starting to get really annoying. They must be happy- finally seeing me in this shape.  
Getting us Aquarians to move out of out minds and into our hearts is sometimes like trying to get an elephant to climb through the eye of a needle. And then I suddenly break down in the meeting this morning, when Jusai shows slides of the girl. Can you see me, 110% Aquarian, suddenly having a break-down over some random street girl? Shocking isn't it?  
And then suddenly, I am pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my mobile. I move into a more private corridor, and I answer-  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life**  
  
"Hey."  
"Oh, it's you."  
"No kidding."  
"What's wrong? Any new progress?"  
"Toju hasn't called any of us."  
"Ah."  
"I wouldn't expect him to call until maybe tomorrow morning."  
"Jusai thinks it was the FBI who was responsible."  
"Yeah, well Shou thinks it was the CIA."  
"Pathetic isn't it?"  
"Don't forget amusing." And you ask before I can say anything- "So how are you?"  
"How am I? Arigatou gozaimashite, I am very well."  
"I heard about you this morning, and what happened there."  
"So soon? What did you hear?"  
"Only that you'd fallen to your knees crying when Jusai showed some shots of her."  
"Nani?! How did you find out about that?!"  
"Calm down! And you should know- we have ways of finding things out."  
"So do we."  
"Uh huh. You just don't put it to good use."  
"Why are you calling?" your voice softens. I can't seem to remember telling you how nice you sound when you sing, and how much better it makes me feel.  
"Just to see that you were ok." And I can't help but get angry at you for saying that.  
"A girl died because of me. Some of us died with her- because I couldn't warn them of the approaching evil."  
"It wasn't your fault. They should've paid more attention as well. You said it yourself- they were watching you work your magic."  
"The girl?" your voice is gentle as you answer.  
"Yaten, we read the cards. You weren't convinced of your own ability, so you 'asked' us to read them as well. We all saw her die. It was inevitable."  
"Nothing is inevitable Seiya. We should be able to decide our own futures."  
"Her future wasn't ours."  
"But- it- was one."  
"The cards aren't always right. But this time, they were." And I hurl my phone against the wall, because what you're saying is true.  
  
**Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and**  
  
The janitor gave me a strange look when I left. He saw me brain my mobile, and had been the one to clean up the mess. Zyun and Jusai raised their eyebrow out me. The janitor must've told Jusai what I did, and Zyun probably overheard. Let them wonder, the day I tell them what goes in 'no-man's' land is the day Taiki trashes his literature. Pardon- The day I tell them what goes in my brain is the day Taiki purposefully destroys his literature books.  
It's raining cats and dogs when I leave the building, so I am soaking by the time the 15 minute walk to the bus stop is over. And if it is possible, I am a human Niagara Falls when the bus arrives and an Indian Ocean when I arrive home.  
So I unlock the door, stagger in, and dump my case on the floor. And this huge, fluffy towel is handed to me. The door is closed, and you herd me to the living room where the fire is lit. Neither of us says anything as you take away my jacket, and rub me dry by the fire, and neither of us says a thing when you leave and return with a steaming hot mug of cocoa.  
And then when I am three quarters through my mug of cocoa, and probably 2.5% drier then when I just got back, you ask me a question.  
"So how was your day?" And I answer-  
"The usual."  
  
**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life**  
  
You're looking into the fire and so I study your face, memorising every single little detail. And I notice something on your cheek. A long cut reaching from the side of your eye down close to the chin.  
"Where did you get that cut?"  
"There was a 'random' youma attack. It was just a lucky shot."  
"Let me heal it."  
  
And your skin is soft as I cup your face and let my power wash over you, taking away any injuries.  
  
_For being there._  



End file.
